Jock Battle
Jock Battle is the boss fight and the final mission of Chapter 4. The Mission Cutscene The cutscene starts with Ted, along with Damon. Walking over to Clyde, as Clyde takes off the Mascot's head, as he tells Ted to shut up and get along with the fight. Walkthrough The mission starts with Ted being protected by Damon, Jacob and Jo. Clyde cannot use any of his weapons. Someone from the sidelines of the running laps throws and explosive rigged ball to Ted, and he then throws it at Clyde, intending to hit him. Clyde must dodge the footballs and then throw them back at Ted. He must first clear the way through Ted's defenders. Jo and Brock's will take one hit to be knocked out, Damon however, will take two hits. If Clyde gets too close, the defenders will tackle Clyde and then throw him up the field by holding his ankles and spinning, then releasing him. This move does no damage, however. It is possible, although difficult, to beat the defenders by fistfighting them rather than throwing the explosive footballs. It is also possible to run around the defenders and hit Ted. One hit landed on Ted has the same result as successfully hitting him with an explosive football. When all the defenders go down, Ted will retreat up the field. A brief cutscene shows Damon struggling to his feet and getting ready to continue blocking. Ted and his defenders reform in the same setup they had before. This time, either Jacob or Dan run in from the sidelines to attack Clyde. Clyde must either knock them out or ignore them. Again he must knock out Ted's defenders, causing him to run further up the field, right by the endzone. Soon after the other jocks charge into Clyde, Richie and with the rest of the Nerds come over from the sidelines to help Clyde. Along with their spudguns and stink bombs, Richie along with the nerds fire/throw there favored weapons at the jocks who try charge into and fight Clyde. Clyde continues to throw back the rigged balls at Ted's defenders including Damon, Damon and the defenders get knocked out. Having Clyde to move up even further. The rest of the defenders are knocked out, Damon then has his last chance of defending as he is struggling up on his feet again, like he did before. The jocks from the sidelines throw another rigged ball at Ted, making Ted throw the rigged ball over and having Clyde to dodge it again. Clyde then runs over and picks up the rigged ball, he then theows it at Damon. Making Damon immediately knocked out, his defending of Ted is done. Ted then runs off, making Clyde chase him off. Which also makes Clyde's chance to knock Ted out if he reaches him. After Ted is knocked out. Epoligue Clyde stands on the football field and yells that he beat the jocks infront of everyone. Parker joins him and Clyde thanks Parker for helping him, though in this mission Parker wouldn't be seen helping him except the Nerds. Although, in the cutscene the Nerds cannot be seen in the background. Then after Clyde thanks Parker he says in a shaky voice that things are going to be great. Chapter 5 begind and Industrial Park is unlocked. Trivia * During this mission, Mandy's line can be seen cheering for Clyde instead of Ted and Damon. Category:Missions Category:Chapter 4 Missions Category:Storyline Missions Category:Boss fights